


【TF】动物公寓

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Summary: 兽化坑……嗯，是坑哦
Relationships: Blaster/Bluestreak, Devcon/Smokescreen, Hot Spot/Silverbolt, Jazz/Prowl, Perceptor/Skyfire
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

-Silverbolt-

银剑最后才把自己的四只宠物领进新家大门，而且颇有些鬼鬼祟祟的模样。四头小狼倒是根本没注意，好奇心极强地四散开在房内转悠，俯冲先发现了卧室，咕噜了两声跳上床卧，其他几个也先后过来窝成了一团。

兴许自己早了几天单独搬家，屋子里熟悉的味道比较多，银剑发现狼崽们比想象中要冷静和适应，松了口气，抄起手边的拖把抓紧收拾。

今日就是入住新家的第一天，可要有些仪式感。

长住不比短租，家里的四只狼崽已经长了尖锐的牙齿，晚饭间弹弓飞火还因为一块肉扭成一团，怎么看都不是好相与的主。银剑在拜访邻居的事情上大为头疼。

虽说为了四个小家伙专门买下了城郊宠物公寓的房子，但普通人怎么都不可能养狼吧……

银剑默默把目光从狼崽们身上移开抬头望天花板。

更别说他还一口气养了四只……

在远郊的别墅里倒是仗着四周荒无人烟不怕他们外出，但到了城里，要是一旦溜进别人的屋子还一时嘴馋吃了人家的宝贝宠物……

银剑换位脑补了一下空袭被吃掉后自己的反应，打了个冷战。

怕是提着菜刀和人拼命都是轻的。

一天到晚在家管着也不现实，本身住到城里来就是因为有事情要打理。退一万步来讲，就算他把工作带到家里做，也总会要出门去超市买食物日用品，24小时照顾简直是异想天开。

雇人也不太可行，且不说小狼们跟着他口味变得多挑，就是说出去自己有四只狼要人照顾，也不会有自愿寻死的保姆乐意上门。

愁啊。

敲门声响起。

“您好？”

门外的陌生人怔了一下：“额，这个，我是隔壁的，看你这两天在搬家所以想着过来认识一下……”

银剑恍然大悟，赶紧把人请了进来。

因为怕吓到客人，银剑把小狼们的房间门关上了。

客人看起来满不在意，捧着待客饮品肢体僵硬。

银剑想通过他了解一下公寓，于是主动作了自我介绍。

事实证明这一套很有效。二十分钟不到，银剑就了解了这栋公寓一部分住客的性格。

比如一楼的两位住客脾性不和，每天必打架；二楼B户有四楼住户罩，千万不要惹……之类的。

银剑默默记下“婚后生活不和谐”“公寓恋爱”等词。

——也没问对方说的住户到底是不是人。

-Hot Spot-

坐回自家沙发上热点才发觉自己机体温度高的异常，这还要归功于袭击在他胸甲里一个劲敲击。

打开装甲，一条暗青的蛇缓速游曳，滑出他的胸腔，在沙发上收了下身体开始涨大，细瘦的身体变成热点一般大，上身也化形成正常机体撑在扶手上，腹鳞剐蹭对方的漆面，冷淡地吐出一句：

“蠢。”

热点对他的冷嘲热讽早已习惯，头雕靠着沙发靠背，想着刚刚那人的一举一动，不知不觉露出笑意。

“痴汉。”

袭击补了一句。

热点突然坐直，掀掉蛇尾：“你不懂，”

他正色，“这tmd是爱情。”

“……机经病。”

袭击的眼神更加鄙视，落在地面的尾巴尖抽了一下热点的脚腕，施施然起身往浴室蜿蜒而去。

“哦对了！”热点叫住他，袭击懒洋洋地回头，见对方指着自己的腹甲道：“你的鳞片把我的涂漆刮成磨砂的了，今天同事还问我哪里做的喷砂……你叫我怎么回答。”

袭击舔舔嘴唇：“和某人在自家沙发上喷的。”


	2. Chapter 2

-Perceptor-

动物公寓入住规则：

一，不得虐待动物。

二，照顾好自己家动物。

三，处理好动物制造的物品。

……前两点还好说，这第三点可真是有些难为人了。

天火摇摇摆摆一屁股坐在他面前的数据板堆里，感知器就觉得有些大事不妙。果然不出三分钟，一颗圆溜溜白花花还沾着不可描述稀释物质的蛋横空出世了。

感知器看看鹅，又看看蛋。天火看看数据板，又看看他。

自认为博学多才见多识广全方面发展的塞星高级科学家感知器傻眼了。

就在三分钟前，他还坚定地认为自己家这一只雁形目鸭科动物……

是个公的。

科学家迅速搜索了一下内网资料。

叫声尖利，符合。

体型较大，符合。

性格凶悍，符合。

喙长而钝，符合。

毛色浅淡，符合。

……这不是完全符合公鹅的特征嘛！！！

纵然是好脾气的感知器也第一次有了想要掀桌的冲动。

总之，蛋生了，也没办法给塞回去不是。

今天先给鹅窝里垫软一点让他孵着蛋吧，明天带去检查检查。

兴许是看见窝里有新东西，天火审视了几分钟，果断迈脚走了，一点也没有当爹当妈的意思，感知器又哄又抱又（食物）诱惑，这鹅顶多呆上几分钟就走了，根本不给面子。

……明天带你去检查你就知道错了。

…………

他错了。

错得离谱。

感知器牵着鹅抱着蛋灰头土脸的回到家。

天火很开心地跑去喝水吃粮，留感知器盯着这枚未受精的蛋发愁。

虽然公鹅生蛋的原理没搞清楚，但孵出小鹅是没戏了。

要真像千斤顶说的那样吃了……

总觉得哪里不太对。

天火嚣张地从他面前经过，日常巡视家里情况。感知器忽然灵光一现：

我不舍得吃，就送给别人家吃呗！

-Blaster-

录音机和爵士刚一进门就发现无精打采趴在地面上的蓝霹雳。

身为蓝霹雳的照料人，录音机宛如一阵风从爵士身边席卷而过，一把抱起自己的宝贝，上下扫视。蓝霹雳发现是自己的主人，低头呼噜呼噜几声，就往录音机怀里钻。

警车从爵士房里走出来，黑色鳞片的小家伙摇头晃脑了一阵，也把视线投射到录音机和蓝霹雳身上。

似乎是感觉到了年长者的视线，蓝霹雳往怀里更深处缩了缩，呼噜声更加委屈了。

幼龙的自保能力较弱，本想着和年长一些的警车在一起会好一些，这么看来两只未成年的小家伙面对四楼的住户果然还是弱了些。

“小蓝，你要多吃点，快点长大啊。”

蓝霹雳一听见吃饭，耳廓肌肉轻微抖动，骨刺顺着一上一下，看着开心极了。

叮咚。

门铃声响起，A户的邻居站在门前，手里捧着不知名的白色圆形物体。

“您好，请问你们两位的宠物喜欢吃鹅蛋吗？”

面对对方热情又不要钱（后者显然是重点）的推荐，录音机抱着蛋进了厨房。也没好意思问为啥隔壁的公鹅能生蛋。

走进厨房，蓝霹雳看见鹅蛋眼睛亮了，奶叫着扑了过来。幼嫩的翼膜承受不了身体的重量，幼龙直直栽了下去。幸好录音机习惯性顺手一捞，免了撞击的皮肉之苦。

敲了蛋，蓝霹雳愉快地把半个头沉进碗里，不一会就喝完了，肚皮圆圆地鼓了起来。

录音机突然想到一种可能性。

四楼的住户，连幼龙的食物都要抢吗！！


	3. Chapter 3

-Devcon-

到家已是深夜两点。

开门之后仍然是不出意料的灯火通明。

“烟幕？”

房门上悄无声息倒挂着的龙一跃而下，振翅减速轻巧地落在玄关置物台上，亮金色的眼嵌在硝烟模糊后的天空般的鳞片中，细长的竖瞳居高临下打量了敌无双一会，收起利齿归于平静。

敌无双警觉道：“有人来了？”

烟幕用翅膀连接处的骨刺在桌上划。

B。

在烟幕这里，B只有两个意思。蓝霹雳和蓝霹雳的照料人录音机。

“你又去二楼了。”敌无双看向他，肯定道。

烟幕的瞬膜从眼角伸出，润了一下眼睛。敌无双知道这是对方否认事实的经典动作。

“你拿了什么让人大半夜来敲门。”

这次，烟幕不屑地打了个响鼻，别开头。这是否定猜测的经典动作。

料想也不是。

养烟幕的这段时间，由于工作原因数次搬家，敌无双因为烟幕的事情和不同的邻居产生过各种各样的争执威胁，什么场面没见过。

只有在这家公寓，烟幕首次对邻居表现出善意，具体对象就是2楼B户的两只幼年龙，其中更以年龄最小的蓝霹雳为甚。要说照顾还比较可信，欺负或者偷东西这种符合烟幕本性的行为反倒是不可能了。

笃笃笃的敲门声打断了敌无双的思考，这次，他看向烟幕的眼神由考究变成了淡淡的一丝无奈和纵容。

“D先生您好，您的外卖到了麻烦开下门！”

烟幕依旧站在置物台，侧过脸一只眼看着敌无双。此时蓝龙生来上挑的眼尾在他昂头的姿态下透露出戏谑挑衅的意味。

-Jazz-

爵士猜测，瘦弱就要挨打是警车小时候培养出来的理念。

等医生说警车的体重达到正常水平之后，黑龙似乎又发现了新的乐趣。

爵士和录音机分房合租，界限划得很明确，厨房客厅是公用区，各自卧室是私人区，两个小家伙也很懂事的不会去打扰非主人的卧室。

这也就导致了警车回到卧房内悉悉索索做了些什么，蓝霹雳一无所知无法阻止。

间接导致了爵士回到家，电脑屏幕上花花绿绿闪瞎狗眼，录音机和蓝霹雳一致摇头表示与此无关。

爵士感到一丝丝无力和一丢丢绝望。

他指着不见原型的公司财务报表问警车，后者用骨刺挂在电脑后露出个脑袋看他：“条，你能告诉我这有何深意？”

警车蹲在电脑后面的脚爵士看得一清二楚。至于没看到的尾巴，在这个严肃紧张的盘问环节摇来摆去，顺势将爵士心爱的水杯啪叽拍在了地上。

气氛变得更加尴尬。

在爵士持续的沉默中，警车的尾巴逐渐停止了献宝式激动的晃动，回归了僵直的下垂，脑袋也从电脑后逐渐下滑，掩在翅膜下和身躯缩成一团。

五秒钟之后，爵士缴械投降。

老老实实地过去把小龙抱在怀里，坐在电脑前细声安慰，后来又给开了一盒甜甜圈，算是把此事揭过，不了了之。

——直到三天后正式修改文件，爵士从办公电脑打开家里台式机传来的文件，警车花花绿绿的批注依然出现，准备全选删除的爵士听到同事的无心之语停住了手。

“诶，报表信息还没改？昨天不是说齿轮畅饮高纯生产公司报假账倒闭了，你这里还标着盈利呢。”对方的指尖伸到一半又缩了回去，尴尬的补上一句，“哦哦，你批注标过了，那就好那就好……”

爵士怔了怔。

和同事草草聊了两句把人打发走，在内网上把警车批注标红的部分全部查了一遍，假账、统计错误、资金信息缺漏……准确得爵士一时不知是喜是悲。

下一个月估计会忙成球。

不过在此之前……

警车后腿稳稳地扣在爵士手臂装甲缝隙中，双翼协助牙齿，把货架上的大包混合口味甜甜圈套装往后扯。

爵士瞅着购物筐里已经有的套装袋子弱小的提醒：“条，你已经拿了一包了……”

头顶的白色的骨刺跟着转头的动作威胁式地炸起，沉郁的低吼把爵士没说完的话捅回发声器。

行吧，谁让错的是自己……警车没想着把楼下便利店搬空都算好的。

爵士看着卡上的信用点唰唰下降，内心垂泪又表面讨好地笑笑，在收银台前任由肩膀上的龙昂头威风。


	4. Chapter 4

十个恒星周期前。

敌无双从窗下掠过的身影轻快而不留痕迹，撂倒敌人的手法亦是果决狠辣。

当年毕业仪式上，教官瞥了一眼他的工作方向，意味深长的握紧他的手。

教官的话他向来只听一半，可有句话却说得很对：他就是为这份工作而生的。

他本就不像正规军校出身的警官，与人交往一类的工作他做不来。

干掉第19人的时候，警报方才拉响。

敌无双抓了两把31口径的枪，隐在墙后旋开大门。

如他所料，仓库内的警备员顺着警报声离去，大摞白花花的证据留在原地。

第十次缉毒行动成功。

敌无双芯里想。手上的双枪转了个圈，垂下枪口。

他安心的踏入房内。

轻细仿佛呼噜一样的声响毫无征兆地传来。敌无双当下一惊，翻滚抬枪找掩护一气呵成，那声音却消失了一般再无反应。

滴答，滴答。

破损水管滴落的液体在墙角聚成一团，双方都没有动作。

敌无双忍不住探出头，试图望向对面。

那声音又响了起来，他急忙缩回身体。

噶呜噶呜。

那声音却不似人声。

敌无双芯下一动，不但没有像往日那般盲目射击，反而将臂甲卸下一块，借由反射观察对面的情况。

笨重的笼子压在层层叠叠的药粉之下，仅在底部留出一个透气的孔，看那大小似乎是专门为了防止里面动物逃脱设计的，连食物也无法装入，想来水也是不会有的。

噶呜，噶呜……

叫声渐渐微弱，大约是刚才那几声把积蓄的星点体力也消耗殆尽了。

但它没有放弃。

滴答，滴答。

水管滴下的浑浊液体在换气口处聚成一滩，一条红色的小舌从洞口探出，舌尖蜻蜓点水般掠过水面，沾染一点湿润又收回，不断反复，直到体力再度恢复些许，又开始噶呜噶呜地叫。

“嗞嗞嗞……报告！任务完成！持枪人员大部歼灭，剩余全部被捕！”

“收到。”

仿佛是因为听见了人声，笼子里的生物呼叫的声音变大，甚至开始用身体撞击囚笼。

敌无双迅速装回臂甲，上前三两下把药粉移开，现出笼内生物的形态。

烟蓝色的鳞片无需光源也在这黯淡的房间内闪闪发亮，骨间薄膜铺成的翼翅小幅挥动就带起清凉的气流。瞳孔接受刺激后收成细长的线，眼尾轻佻上挑，连着两根沉金的骨刺随呼吸一扇一动。细长的肋骨在身侧一清二楚，看起来连呼吸都困难。

这是敌无双第一次见到龙，足以让他一辈子刻骨铭心。

——刻骨铭心这个东西是怎么蹭进他家里来住的。

回到警局后，局里上下显然对龙的兴趣大于落网罪犯。

伸开翅膀。“哦！！！”

卧下身体。“诶！！！”

打个哈欠。“噫！！！”

身在最靠近龙的办公隔间，敌无双默默地把喝完的饮料罐子捏成一团废铁。

小龙听到动静，唰地立起身，警觉地环顾四周，又往他椅腿缩了缩。

嗯，就是这样。除了敌无双，小龙不相信任何人。甚至在刚被救回来的时候，都只吃敌无双手里的食物。

食物+敌无双=安全

水+敌无双=安全

所有东西+敌无双=安全

敌无双=安全

这是龙脑袋里的等式。

第一天晚上，敌无双好好领教了一下这套等式的威力。

半夜三点，警局同事夺命连环call，撕心裂肺跟他哭那条被走私的漂亮小龙不知怎地撬开锁逃之夭夭，而他漠然地盯着床上脚边的一团烟蓝色固体。

然后烟幕在警局同事们依依不舍哭声一片中正大光明地入住敌无双的房间。

顺便一提，烟幕这个名字是敌无双想了一串诸如“蓝龙”“小龙”“飞龙”这类毫无特点的名字之后，烟幕自己在桌上一笔一划刻下来的。

最初敌无双是无所谓的，似乎是有了自己气味的地盘，烟幕都能乖乖待着，也不至于上班期间呼哧呼哧从窗外扑进来。

然后他发现自己信用卡丢了一张。

挂失后快速补办，一气呵成。

第二天，信用卡又丢了。

第三次丢卡前敌无双留了个心眼，卡片表面抹了一层薄薄的荧光粉。

回到家后，在烟幕不解的眼神中敌无双关掉大灯，一串莹绿色的痕迹在烟幕嘴角闪闪发亮，于是这起特小扒窃案在卡片丢失8小时内正式告破。

据嫌犯眼神交代，在此期间他一共偷窃了3张信用卡，小型发亮物品若干，全部藏在睡觉的小窝中。

敌无双拿着一把汤勺一把刀叉，看看窝里的信用卡又看看窝边老老实实的烟幕，叹了口气，把所谓的财宝又给放了回去。

打开钱包，抽出一张纯黑的卡片。

“这是我工作的积蓄，比信用卡额度高一些，给你保管吧。”

烟幕金色的眼睛刷地就亮了，一跃而起叼走卡片，熟练地往金属物件的最下面塞，末了还用翅膀扫吧扫吧完全盖住。

在敌无双眼里颇有些“我办事你放心”的感觉。

现在的敌无双完完全全不知道，烟幕将会利用自己超强的学习能力和他的积蓄在塞星股市掀起一阵怎样的腥风血雨。

目前的他只知道凭着这张卡，烟幕能保证自己一日三餐外卖到家了。


End file.
